The conventional smoke exhauster is provided over the housing thereof with a smoke discharging tube to facilitate the exhausting of smoke and oil vapor which are drawn by the motor and the impeller. Such a conventional smoke exhauster is defective in design in that the fume so exhausted can pollute the environment.